Aunt May Finds Out
by fastgirl01
Summary: Based on the new Spider-man: Homecoming! The title explains it all, but this is just a fun piece I thought of after seeing the movie. (BTW: LOVE IT! Tom Holland does such a good job!)
1. Aunt May Finds out

**Author's Note** \- Hi fellow nerds! I'm back, sorry I've been gone so long, but you know how summer vacation is. **WARNING** : this story contains heavy spoilers for Spider-man: Homecoming. If you have not seen the movie, **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**. Turn back now, you have been warned.

* * *

 **Authors Note Cont.** \- Ok, now that I got that our of the way, let me just say I LOVED THE NEW SPIDERMAN MOVIE SO MUCH I COULD DIE! I know I mostly write just DC stuff, but on my list of favorite superheros, Spiderman is 3rd and the first Marvel character. Flash and Kid Flash are 1st and Batman and Robin/Nightwing are 2nd. So I wrote this piece literally right after I went and saw it because inspiration hit me like a wet sock across the face. Anyway, enjoy. And if you like this, check out my other stuff.

P.S. - I will be doing a second and possibly third chapter to this.

* * *

"WHAT THE FU-" (-Aunt May)

*record scratching noises*

He-he-he. Hi there, it's me, Peter Parker. AKA your friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Sorry about that intro, my Aunt May is very surprised/angry. Why, you ask? Well, lets recap. First of all and as I already said, I'm the web-shootin', super-strong, spider-sensin', super hero named Spider-man. If you don't already know my origin story then you probably shouldn't be reading this, but if you're new let's just say that my coming to be involved radioactive arachnids and the murder of my Uncle Ben (I don't really want to talk about it). Ever since then I've been swinging around New York City helping out the little guy by stopping robberies, break ins, muggings, and bike/car theft, you know, just the small stuff. That is, until the small stuff got BIG. Big as in local baddies getting their hands on alien weaponry left over from the Chitauri Invasion. These devices were so powerful they tore ferries in half, destroyed national landmarks, and blew up my favorite sandwich shop. I'm still really pissed about that, by the way. I started tracking down the guy who was the source of the weapons and that's when things got a bit hairy. He used a mechanical flying suit that made him look like a giant vulture, and let me tell ya', that thing was almost as scary as asking my crush to the homecoming dance. Then he turned out to be her dad. Soooooo, yeah. That was super awkward. (Story of my life) Not to mention I did this all behind the back of my sorta-kinda-mentor, Tony Stark, so after the ferry blew up (it's a long story) he took away my swag Spidey-Suit thinking that would deter me from acting as Spider-man and continuing to chase the Vulture. Wrong (*says Donald Trump style*). I just suited up in my homemade suit that shouldn't even technically be called a suit because it's really just a hoodie and a face mask. Anyway, despite my crappy costume I defeated Vulture and kept him from making off with tons of dangerous weapons that belonged to the Avengers. Go me! Mr. Stark was super impressed and he asked me to join the Avengers (I literally stopped breathing for about thirty seconds when this happened). I declined though, I'm just not ready for that yet. After that he sent me back home, and that is where our story begins . . .

* * *

(Peter's POV)

"Aunt May, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into our apartment. No response. "Aunt May?" I called a bit louder. Still no response. _Eh, she must be out for a bit,_ I shrugged to myself. It was probably a good thing though. I have no idea how I would have explained being dropped off in a fancy black Audi by a chauffeur in a suit, and I'm pretty sure " _Oh, I just got back from visiting the Avengers compound upstate, it's really no biggie!"_ isn't a valid excuse.

Walking into my room I slung my backpack onto the chair at my desk, only noticing the bulging brown paper bag sitting on my bed when I turned around. "No. Freaking. Way." I muttered as I pulled out my earbuds and picked up the bag to read the note written in black sharpie on it. It said -

I thought you might need this - T.S.

I sucked in my breath, could it be? Reaching in the bag I felt my fingers brush the stretchy, familiar fabric, and I almost squealed with joy. (Except I didn't, because I'm Spider-man, and Spider-man doesn't "squeal" *awkward coughing*.) My suit, oh my glorious Spidey-Suit! I stripped my civilian clothes off so fast I almost fell over and hit my head on my desk trying to get my pants off. I pulled the spandex costume out of the sack and stepped into it, relishing the way it hugged my body when I pressed the emblem on my chest. Looking down at my now red and blue body I sighed with happiness. _Now this is what I'm ta-_

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I froze.

My heart stopped, my eyes got as big as Captain America's shield, and my mouth was as dry as Texas dirt in the middle of July.

My only thought was . . . crap.

Slowly I turned around and there was Aunt May in the doorway of my room. Crap.

"Uuuuhhhhhh . . . it's a costume," I squeaked.

She just stood there. I could see her fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white, and her eyes flickered angrily. Crap. My Aunt May is a smart lady, she knew. Crap. She knew that this fine piece of equipment was no costume; just by seeing me in the suit she had probably figured everything out. Crap. I just stood there uncomfortably as he stared at me in angry silence. Suddenly my suit didn't seem as great as it did about 20 seconds ago. She said nothing as he marched past me and snatched the note/bag of my bed and started reading it.

"T.S.? Tony Stark? The 'internship'?" she asked accusingly, her voice a deadly whisper. I just nodded my head.

"Where is he now?" she demanded softly.

"The Avengers compound. About a 30 minute drive upstate." I replied in a trembling voice. I take back what I said about Vulture being scary, because this had me about to pee my pants. I wish she would scream, yell, throw something, anything was better than this suffocating silence.

"You. Me. Compound. NOW." she bit out, so infuriated she couldn't even make a whole sentence. I yelped out a terrified "Yes, Aunt May!", grabbed my mask, pulled it on, sprinted to the parking garage, and scrambled into the car. Thankfully nobody was around to see my mad dash through the apartment, but if there had been, I honestly wouldn't have cared. You don't keep Aunt May waiting when she's mad. I just sat on the floor in the back of the car (so nobody would get suspicious seeing Aunt May driving Spider-man around) and only spoke when I was telling her which way to turn to get to the complex. This was not going to be good. This was going to be really, really, really not good . . .

* * *

(Outside POV)

BOOM.

All heads turned as a frazzled security guard ran into the conference room, pushing the doors open so hard and fast they slammed back into the walls. He was huffing and puffing, but he managed to wheeze out, "She's coming - *wheeze* - Tried to stop her - *wheeze* - Brought the kid - *wheeze* - She is NOT happy!" before a voice bellowed from down the hall outside of the conference room.

"STAAAAAARRRKKK!" it yelled.

* * *

 **Authors Note** \- Oooooooooooo! Somebody's in trouble! I will be updating soon, please review! REVIEW PLEASE! It is much easier to keep writing when you know the people are watching.


	2. Aunt May Meets the Avengers

**Author's Note -** I literally suck. I'm so sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner, but I was seriously stuck on how I wanted this to go… angsty or family/funny? I've decided on family/funny because I really just don't do angst, it's just not me. I'm an immature goofball. Also school starts in a week and I wanna diiiiiieeeeeeeeeee. **EVEN IF YOU THINK AUTHORS NOTES ARE STUPID, READ THE FOLLOWING -** it's important to understanding the story. First, all of Peter's internal dialogue will be in italics. I got the idea of have him inject his thoughts into the story from the cartoon show _Ultimate Spider Man_. Second, idk what the composition of the Avengers team is after the events of Civil War …. So for the sake of the story, let's just pretend that the accords faded into oblivion and the whole team made up. It may get a bit uncomfortable sometimes, but hey, that's what group therapy is for! Any Whooooo, 3, 2, 1, ACTION!

* * *

(Peter's POV)

When Aunt May marched into the conference room, the temperature instantly dropped 10 degrees. Her eyes seemed to burn holes into each Avenger as she glared around the room angrily, seemingly unfazed by the fact that the most powerful beings on the planet were simply sitting before her in stunned silence. I jumped as she turned to me and pushed me down, probably a bit harder than what was necessary, into a chair in the corner of the room. _Really, really? Time out in the corner? Come on! This is so embarrassing, they are all staring at me…._

"If I hear one peep out of you, mister," May snarled, "you can kiss you X-Box goodbye. It's time for the adults to have a little chat." I gulped. This was about to get uglier than Red-Skull in a drag competition. _Eeeewwww. Just thinking about that makes me what to hurl._

"May! How food to se-"

SLAP

Time froze. The air was heavy and still, like before a storm. Any sound that had previously existed in the room was dead. Mr. Stark stood before Aunt May with a red hand mark already forming on his face. Seated at the conference table Black Widow and Hawkeye looked like they were struggling to contain laughter, but honestly I don't really know. Super spies are good at hiding emotions, it's kinda their job. Captain America, _getting punched by him was like, the coolest thing ever btw_ , just seemed shocked and Falcon was grinning smugly. Scarlet Witch was just drinking her coffee non-nonchalantly while Vision seemed . . . uuuhhhh. I don't know, really. His face seemed to show a weird mix of approval, satisfaction, understanding, and mild concern? And the growing dude ( _who's name I never really learned_ ) just seemed confused.

"Yup, I probably deserved tha-"

SLAP

 _Ooh,_ I winced, _double wammie. Ouch._

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME AFTER THIS?!" she screamed, gesturing wildly to me. I just fiddled with the mask in my hands as everybody stared at me. _Please stop. Please stop. Oh dear god, I want to sink into the ground and die. This is so embarrassing._ "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HE IS 15! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, STARK? DO YOU!? THAT MEANS HE IS JUST A KID, MY KID!"

Mr. Stark was now visibly flinching as Aunt May's face got redder and redder.

"BUT, NOOOOOOOOO!" she continued, mocking sarcasm poisoning her words, "THE RICH AND POWERFUL _IRON MAN_ KNOWS BEST! TRUST IN HIS GREAT JUDGEMENT, HECK, HE MIGHT EVEN DRESS YOUR KID UP AND THROW HIM IN WITH THE WORLD'S MOST DANGEROUS FREAK SHOW!" she paused, and the only sound in the room was her heavy breathing. "What do you have to say for yourself, you rich, arrogant, as-"

"-inine, egotistical, careless, impulsive, and bone headed."

I looked up from my corner of shame to see that Vision had stood from his seat at the table to dangerously interrupt Aunt May.

"What?" May asked, blinking in confusion. It was almost like she had forgotten that she and Mr. Stark were not the only one in the room during her tirade.

"All of these terms have been used to describe Tony," Vision stated simply.

"I wasn't going to say asinine, but yes," she responded shooting a death glare at Mr. Stark.

"And there are hundreds more colorful words in English and languages around the world that would accurately describe Tony." As the android continued, May seemed to, _dare I say it_ , relax. His deep, but calm and soothing voice seemed to ease the tension suffocating the room. I was just glad that Aunt May had stopped yelling. "Words can only accomplish so much, Ms. Parker, and your boy is something that one must see to believe." _What? I'm literally right here. Not invisible._

"What is that even supposed to mean, Mr. No-Offense-But-I-Don't-Even-Know-Your-Name?" May asked snarkily, mirroring my own thoughts.

"I would like to invite you and Peter to the training room, Ms. Parker," explained Vision without really explaining anything.

"Why the hell not?" said Aunt May throwing her hands in the air with exasperation.

The Christmas colored android floated out of the room with Aunt May at his side. I quickly scurried out of my chair and followed them out the door with the rest of the Avengers following suite.

"What's going on again?" Growing Dude whispered to the group. Nobody answered, but they were probably all thinking the same thing that I was . . . _I have no freaking clue, I just hope Vision does._

* * *

 **Author's Note -** I really am not happy with this piece. I'm just stuck in the pit of "for-some-reason-all-of-my-ideas-are-crap-right-now", so I'm sorry. I know this was short, but I honestly just wanted to finish it before it became verbal diarrhea. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, but I seriously need suggestion and help, so hit me with anything and everything you got (rotten food and dog poop excluded). Be back soon, and don't forget to live with love!

XOXOXO - fastgirl01


	3. Hiatus

Dearest readers,

I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEE! I have been on a huge break from writing because school started, again (unfortunately), and I just don't have time to write. Thanksgiving break is coming up though, I just wanted to let you know that I swear on my puppy's life I will upload a new chapter during that time. No jokes, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye. I love you all so much, and I have not stopped thinking about you this whole time! And I just wanted to let you know that you should totally feel free to just chat with me! I love making new friends!

XOXOXOXO - fastgirl01


	4. Sparring Session

**Author's Note -** Okay, so this is really pretty short, but I'm having bad writers block and I am kind of stuck here, but I hope you enjoy this. I'm really going to explore Peter's "Spidey Sense" in this chapter because I think it's a really cool aspect of his powers that wasn't highlighted in the movie _Spider-Man: Homecoming_. Also Spidey is going to get to show off his bad-assery quite a bit . Anywhoooo, let's get started!

* * *

(Outside POV)

The Avengers training facility was easily the size of an indoor football field with a 200 ft (70 m) tall ceiling, gymnastics equipment, enhanced treadmills and weight sets, agility courses, boxing rings, and one shooting range. Most of these things lined the outside edges of the room, leaving a large, cleared space in the center for group combat training.

This is where Peter stood in front of Black Widow, The Wint- uuuhhh… Bucky Barnes, Hawkeye, and Captain America. On the observation deck overlooking the whole facility was Tony Stark, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Ant-Man, and Aunt May (see what I did there with the Ant and the Aunt? No. Ok, I'll leave then). May stood rigidly at the railing on the edge of the platform tapping her foot on the ground. Behind her eyes you could see conflicting emotions and ideas whirling about.

* * *

(May's POV)

The little voices in my head were starting to give me a headache. My thought process was like a rapid fire tennis match with two sides duking it out, back and forth at near light speed.

 _This is ridiculous. I should just leave with Peter now and shut this whole thing down. This is only encouraging him._

 _Yeah, like he would stop simply because you asked. He's just as stubborn as you are and you know it._

 _I have to keep him safe though!_

 _At what cost? He has saved hundreds of lives as Spider-Man._

 _But he is all I have left!_

 _What would Ben do?_

 _What would Ben do?_

* * *

(Outside POV)

"Ummmm . . . What is this for again?" Peter asked, looking skeptically at the blindfold in his hands.

"Just put 'em on," Bucky commanded as he scowled in irritation. In his opinion, this Spider-Kid flapped his gums too much.

Peter gulped at the ex-assassin's threatening tone and put on the blindfold without any more questions.

"Now wha- Oof!" Peter stumbled from an interrupting fist to the ribs. He reached for the blindfolds only to have his hands knocked away by what felt like and sounded like Cap's shield. "Guys, what the heck?!" squawked Spider-Man in alarm. He reached for the blindfolds again, only to meet the same results as last time.

"Kid, just fight back. The blindfold is there on purpose, so just leave it be." explained Captain America.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh!" exclaimed Peter in realization. This was like a test, show Aunt May and the Avengers how well you can handle yourself and prove that you have what it takes to be Spider-Man. _Cool_ , thought Peter.

"Ya know, Tony said the kid was some sort of genius, but he seems a bit slow on the uptake," muttered Hawkeye to Black Widow, who hummed in agreement.

"HEY! I heard that!" cried Peter. He spun around and fired off a web grenade in what he thought was probably the general direction of the two super spies. A string of profanities and an angry growl let him know that he had hit his two targets. _Wow…_ Peter thought, _didn't think that would actually work… GO ME! Why is the air tickling me, it feels like something is coming... - DUCK!_

Peter heard a fist connect with the air in the now empty spot where he had just been standing. The same tingling came again, and this time he flipped to the right.

"How are you doing that?" he heard Bucky growl in frustration. Barnes had a bit of a competitive side, and getting shown up by this rinky-dink teen ( _again, if you are counting the fist catch in Leipzig)_ was annoying. Peter simply shrugged and dodged another metal armed punch. Then with a flick of his wrists he fired his web shooter. A satisfying **splat** and a "What the hell?" let him know that he had bull's-eyed; The Winter Soldier's eyes were now completely covered in sticky web fluid, and unless he wanted to rip his eyebrows off in the process, it wasn't coming off anytime soon.

"Alright Kid, looks like it's just you and me," said the Captain as he stalked toward the still blindfolded Peter.

"Bring it, Grandpa."

* * *

 **Author's Note -** See, told you it would be short. I will be posting the next chapter soon, and we will pick up on Spider-Man's and Captain America's little sparring session! It should be action packed and a bit goofy, with Peter being a spastic, distracted teenager, and Steve being a somewhat more serious old fart. Please review! You guys give me so many good ideas, and I promise to read and respond to each and every one of you! If you like this story, please go check out my other stories ;). Until next time, live long and prosper my friends!

XOXOXO - fastgirl01


	5. Coming Soon )

Dear fantastic readers and reviewers,

First of all, this is not an actually chapter (I'm sorry!), but it does have some important info about the next chapter (or chapters, I'm not sure yet) to be posted in this story! I am a junior in high school, so grades are very important for me right now, because this is the year that colleges look at, and I am in all AP (advanced placement) classes, so school is a lot for me. Winter exams are just around the corner, so I am focusing on my studies, BUT I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OVER WINTER BREAK! I just wanted to let ya'll know what was up and why I wont be posting anything for the next three-ish weeks. You have all been so amazing and sweet and kind and understanding about this story and my crazy life, and I just wanted to let you know how special you all are to me. Reading your reviews puts a little sparkle in my day! I will miss you, but in the mean time, please go check out my other stories if you are enjoying this one!

XOXOXO - fastgirl01


	6. Aunt May Finds Out : FINALE

**Authors Note - I am so sorry that I did not come out with this sooner, but I've have a pretty dang crappy past few weeks. There was exams and stuff, but on top of that, my dog died. She was very old (10.5 yrs) given her size (she was a Bull-mastiff, and big dogs don't have long life spans. It is rare to see a dog as big as her live past 9) and one day she just decided that she couldn't go on. She has been with me since I was six years old, and I can't remember a time in my life when she was not a part of it. There is a big hole in my heart that will never fully heal, and I know it will get better with time, but I have been really struggling over loosing her. Bitsy (an ironic name for a 120lb in shape dog) was my best friend, my greatest confidant, my snuggle buddy, my goofy goober, and my family. Not a day goes by when I don't miss her. Someday we'll be together again, but until then, goodbye my baby. I love you Bitsy.**

 **XOXO - fastgirl01**

* * *

"S

T

E

E

E

E

E

V

V

V

E

E!"

"Steeve. Steve. Wakey wakey rise and bakey."

Steve Rogers let out a confused "wasgoinon?" as a roughly calloused hand firmly, but gently slapped the side of his face. The American hero peeled his eyes open to see the concerned and maybe amused face of Tony Stark peering down on him along with Natasha, Bucky, and Clint. His brain felt like it was pounding out of his skull and he groaned as he sat up from the mat on the training room floor. He mumbled a "thanks" as somebody handed him an ice pack to but on his head, and after relishing in the blissful, chilling relief it provided to his still throbbing head for a good 30 seconds, he finally realized he still had no idea what the heck was going on.

"So, uh, what happened?" Steve asked curiously.

Tony jumped to answer his question, and the smug gleam on the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist's face made him feel a sudden pang of dread at the oncoming answer.

"How to I put this without hurting your feelings, Cap? Lets see . . . how about . . . You got your a(LANGUAGE!) handed to you by a 15 year old kid!"

* * *

( _flashback to 5 minutes before)_

"Alright Kid, looks like it's just you and me," said the Captain as he stalked toward the still blindfolded Peter.

"Bring it, Grandpa."

The two remaining superheros charged at each other in a dramatically confrontational fashion, and after they collided it was just a confusing blur of punches and red and blue suits. Steve threw a hard right hook combo, then a sharp uppercut, followed by a spinning roundhouse kick, but Spider-man seemed to effortlessly bend around his attacks as if he was made of water, all while being blindfolded.

 _What in the sam hill is with this kid? I haven't landed a single hit . . . but neither has he. He's just playing defense right now, but if I can get him to start attacking me back I could get him to slow down and open up enough for me to get a few good shots in!_

With his new plan, Captain America backed off and casually threw his shield to the side. "You're pretty good, Kid. But dodging is only going to get you so far."

Peter cocked his head to the side in interest. "So you wanna go mano-a-mano?"

"Yep."

Peter shrugged and took his web shooters off, and not a moment after they hit the ground that strange tickling sensation came back, but this time Peter was too late. He grunted as a punch clipped his shoulder and stumbled back a few steps as another fist caught him in the ribs. Peter quickly recovered and reverted back to his old tactic of "dodge and weave", causing the Captain to try another strategy to elicit an attack out of the elusive teen.

"Come on Spider-man, hit me back. Mano-a-mano, remember" he teased as he advanced on the blindfolded vigilante.

"No thanks!" Peter squawked as he avoided another flurry of punches.

"Why?" Captain asked as he threw another solid kick that the arachnid dodged again (seriously!? this was starting to get annoying for the experienced fighter).

"I don't really like hurting people, that's why I use my webs." Peter explained.

"Or maybe you just fight like a girl."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Never said you were, just said you fight like one."

"Oh, really? Then how do you like THIS!" Peter exclaimed as rushed toward the sound of the Captains voice and threw punch to his spangled midsection. The Super Soldier stumbled a bit but still easily grabbed Spider-Man's outstretched fist and flipped him over kung-fu style. As Peter scrambled to his feet Steve continued verbally pestering the young hero. The kid was finally getting agitated enough to start fighting back, giving Steve his chance.

"Yeah, you fight like a girl." Captain America teased as the peeved Spider lunged at him, only to be easily swatted back down to the ground.

" _I do not!"_ Peter spat as he got back up of the mat again. The Captain's taunts were really starting to get under his skin. He realized that it was all probably still a part of his plan; he was a far more experienced fighter and strategist after all, and Peter had virtually no hand-to-hand combat training. But still, Peter was a teenage boy hyped up on testosterone and adrenaline, and his pride was on the line, especially after the girl comment he got from the criminal dude he tried using "Interrogation Mode" with.

"Then hit me like a man, Spider- _Man_." Captain America said.

"FINE!" Peter shouted. He dodged one more punch with the help of his new found sixth sense and then slammed his fist into Captain America's unprotected sternum with all of his supernatural spidey strength.

* * *

( _End flashback)_

" . . . Yeah, and after that you went flying like thirty feet back into the wall and it was lights out." Tony finished explaining. Steve twisted around, and surely enough, the concrete wall behind him had a Captain America shaped dent in it surrounded by deep cracks.

"Where is the kid? Is he ok? I was kind of rough with him…" Steve asked urgently.

"Oh, Peter? He's fine, a little freaked out after punching you into a wall, but otherwise he's just fine. I made him go back to the meeting room with his Aunt, Vis, Wanda, and Scott. We should probably go meet them though, Peter was really worried about you." Tony assured Steve as the other three Avengers with them nodded in confirmation. With that the group stood and headed out of the now empty and slightly damaged training facility.

* * *

( _In the Conference Room)_

It was suffocatingly uncomfortable back in the conference room. Sure, Wanda and Scott were happily minding their own business, but Peter felt very tense sitting in his little corner of the room. His forehead was wrinkled in worry as he internally fretted over Captain America, who had yet to come back to conference room along with the Mr. Stark and the others. He had just K. the most famous super soldier ever, and it was awesome, but terrifying. Peter had never fully tested his own strength; he just knew that he was pretty freaking strong, but Captain America was also super strong and durable, so a punch that could send him flying across a room as if he were a rag-doll was incredible. And also deadly. Peter shivered at the thought. He knew that he always drew his punches when fighting your everyday crooks, but he never realized how much he held back, or how much damage he could inflict if he ever lost control and let loose. The through of so much power made Peter uneasy, and he was glad that he could regularly rely on his web shooters, just like he had previously mention in his intense sparring session with the Captain.

Peter was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he never even registered the fact that his aunt and Vision were having a hushed conversation about him only ten feet away.

"You see, there is far more to you nephew that what there seems to be." Vision stated to Aunt May.

"I know that, especially now," May sighed as she placed her head into her hands, "but I still don't like it. If he gets hurt, if he dies, it will be my fault. He would be gone because I let him do something so dangerous, and if that happened I don't know if I could live with myself . . ." Her voice began cracking with emotion at the thought of losing Peter. She had already lost Ben, she couldn't lose him too.

"I see the reasoning behind your thinking Ms. Parker," Vision responded, "but I believe that you know as well as I do that he will never stop, not even for you. His heart is that of gold, and even Tony could not keep him from helping others. He is going to be hero with or without your support, but I know this to be true: he has a much better chance with you by his side."

As May released a deep sigh, the doors to the room opened and Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and Clint entered.

Peter leapt up from his chair as if he had been shocked and rushed over to the group. He was nervously wringing his hands and could barely make eye contact as he sputtered out a rushed jumble of apologies.

"Captain America Sir! I'm so sorry - I didn't mean - I didn't know that I - Accident - Sorry - Are you ok?!"

Captain America blinked with wide eyes as he struggled to understand what the nervous teen had even said; his head was still ringing a bit. Then he shook his head and laughed. Peter gaped at him in shock. _He's not mad? He doesn't hate me? I'm not going to be banished from the United States for hurting a national hero and be forced to live in a tree somewhere in the middle of the Canadian wilderness surrounded by hungry bears?_

Steve collected himself and placed a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Son, first of all, just call me Steve (sir makes me feel old), and second of all, if anybody should be apologizing, it's me. I was out of line and being overly pushy." Steve looked Peter directly in the eye as he said this, a sincere expression on his face. "But I don't regret what happened for even a second. You are strong, not just with your body, but with your heart and mind, and I can tell just by looking at you that are compassionate, selfless, and truly deserving hero. Peter, you have an amazing future ahead of you, and one day you are going to be the greatest of us all."

* * *

( _One week later)_

It was dark out when Stacey left the NYC public library and started walking home, but she was too exhausted to notice. After studying and reading all day for her biochemistry exam tomorrow her brain was as fuzzy as a cotton ball, and she didn't notice the creepo trailing right behind her until he seized her wrist and yanked her into a dark alley.

"Your purse, now!" he commanded from behind a black ski mask as he shoved the barrel of a gun in her face.

She started to shake in fear as she pressed back up into the cold brick wall of the alley. "P-please d-don't hurt m-me!" she cried as she thrusted her purse toward him.

The purse was centimeters away from the mugger's fingertips when a blur of red and blue magically dropped out of the sky and slammed into him. His gun flew out of his hands as he hit the ground and skidded across the concrete ground out of reach.

"Stealing is illegal ya know. They teach you that one in kindergarten, maybe you should go back and take a refresher course," the suited figure quipped as it secured the crook to the ground with webs?

"Why you little s-" the enraged criminal started to say only to receive a mouthful of sticky webbing.

"Language!" the shadow chided sarcastically and then chuckled at the muffled protests coming from the tied up moron beneath him.

He turned from the would be mugger and scooped the purse off the ground dusting it off with a red gloved hand.

"I believe this is your's Ma'am." he said as he presented Stacy her purse with a ridiculous bow. She took it with a look of amazement in her eyes as she stared at her savior.

"T-thank you Spider-Man! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she gushed with gratitude before embracing Spider-Man into a bone-crushing hug.

"No problem!" Spider-Man wheezed. _Too tight! Can't breathe!_ he thought. "Just remember to be safe and alert when you are walking alone! Have a wonderful night!" he said after she released him from her hug of death. And with that Spider-Man waved goodbye and swung off into the night.

* * *

 **Authors note - YAY, ALL DONE! I hope it was obvious from that last bit that Aunt May decided to support Peter and let him continue being Spider-Man. I also hope that you guys think the sparring session was okay. If you think that Peter and Steve were a bit OOC during that part, it's intentional. I wanted to write a part about Peter losing control a bit and realizing a new aspect of his responsibility with his powers. To make the fight intense enough for this to happen I had to have both characters become a bit more instinctual and aggressive while fighting. This allows them to both make mistakes and learn from them; Peter realizes a new aspect of his powers through his mistake of punching Cap's lights out, and Cap learns that there is a point in every situation where you stop pushing before things spiral out of control (cough - stubbornness during civil war - cough). Please review, I love all of your comments, y'all are the best!**

 **XOXO - fastgirl01**

* * *

 ******** Here is asneak peek preview of a big Spider-Man story that I am working on that takes place in _The Ultimate Spider-Man_ tv show universe! (it's going to be called _Just an Old Wolves Tale_ ) ********

Nick Fury was scrolling through classified files in his office aboard the Tri-Carrier when he got the call. Before he could even ask who was on the other line, a voice came screaming through the speakers on his phone.

"THIS IS UPSTATE FACILITY 29983 CALLING FOR IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE! I REPEAT, UPSTATE FACILITY 29983 NEEDS IMMEDIATE BACKUP, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY A GIANT W-"

Then the line went dead. The S.H.I.E.L.D. director dropped the phone on his desk and activated his comm. "Spider-Man, assemble your team _now_ , this is a code red. Meet me on the flight deck in two minutes."


End file.
